Gray Verin
Background Not much is known about him. Only the fact that one day he appeared out of the blue and revealed himself to a few students from Yokai Academy. From what information has been gained about him, the man has been around since the old England was still around, during the Victorian style era. There are hints that he has been around long before then, as he has knowledge of previous events within the Feudal Era of Japan as if being there, but it has yet to be confirmed. Appearance The male has pale skin, medium length black hair that usually covers the left side of his face, and silver eyes with long lashes. He is tall and has about a medium build, as when shirtless he has been seen having a subtle eight-pack. He also has a small claw shaped earring on his left ear which allows him to call on his main form of weapon ROXASS, a black sword. He also wears another earring on the helix of his left ear that's engraved with a control spell. He often dresses in a black coat which overflows to his feet, as well as dark clothing and a black cross around his neck. Some say the cross acts like Moka's Rosario in concealing his powers. Personality At first sight, people think of Gray as aggressive or scary due to his serious look, but at heart he is a kind-hearted, generous and protective person towards those important to him. He is also shown to be very strong, possessing both magic and melee abilities. Powers and Skills Summoning: '''With the ability to summon familiars and weapons, he is also able to summon inanimate objects such as vehicles or various items. Along with his weapon ROXASS, Gray can summon a multitude of weapons. '''Magical Prowess: '''The male is capable of conjuring up spells, such as illumination or flames, and use it as either offensive or defensive capabilities. The full extent of this ability is unknown. '''Shadow Manipulation: With the ability to manipulate the darkness that surrounds him, Gray is capable of using these in a offensive and defensive manner as well. Mostly for concealing himself in a dark form of camouflage, or spikes to impale other creatures. It is also a form of transportation. ShadowCounter/ShadowDispell: Due to the unique fact that the Shadow Plane crosses all other Planes, the Shadow Essence makes for a good defense against other spells if properly channeled. When done correctly, Gray can, at the cost of great energy, counter, or dispell, another spell by fusing shadow essence into it, as though casting the same level of spell, disbursing the already combined mana with the essence of shadow. Veil of Shadows: The Shadow Plane enshrouds everything in a dark mist of shadow. Underground races are more adept and seeing in such conditions, and those that learn the arts of Shadowmancy tend to take that concept to the Material World for use on the surface. Creating small disks of shadow over their eyes. Unless directly targeted by light, this spell functions even during the brightest of days. '''Lightning Manipulation: '''Gray has the ability to create bolts of lightning, or even discharge it around him to create a field of electricity, either surrounding him or forward to capture/stun an enemy within its electric tendrils. '''Swordsman: '''He has been seen to be a proficient swordsman. He is able to battle with people on terms much like Ryota. There is official training installed within him, but he has grown to battle in his own style. Schedule 1st - Physical Education 2nd - Algebra II 3rd - English III 4th - Music 5th - Physics 6th - Culinary 7th - Yōkai History Gray's Powers.gif|Gray's powers activated Gray's Cross.gif|Gray's cross memento Gray Full Appearance.jpg|Usual attire Gray Feudal Era.jpg|Gray Feudal Era Category:Student